Why Not?
by Asori
Summary: When Donald discovers three bionic children that Douglas created, he is both shocked and amazed. While the morality of creating bionic humans is questionable at best, he can't ignore their potential for greatness. AU


**AN: Heya peeps, I'm exploring a different direction for (possibly) our favorite canon plot -** _ **very**_ **early on. Maybe I've missed some stories on this site, but I'm pretty sure no one else has looked into this; if so, please let me know in a review because I am ignorant and would love to know! Anyway, enjoy this one-shot!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Lab Rats**_ **or any of the characters, just the plot.**

* * *

Douglas was typing in data at a rapid-fire pace when he heard the door open. He was about to dismiss the sound when the realization hit him – that door had been locked, and for a very good reason too.

No one could come in. What they would find would be devastating for him.

"Douglas…?" the inventor heard, and his head shot up. The sight of his shocked older brother in the entry of the room met him. "What's going on in here?"

"Donnie," Douglas croaked, slamming his laptop shut and standing in a position that would block his greatest creations from sight. "How did you get in?"

"You left the door unlocked," Donald replied, studying his brother. His eyes flicked to a spot just above Douglas' shoulder, and he frowned.

The younger Davenport brother noticed this and quickly moved to block that line of sight. "I did?" he squeaked, silently cursing himself. After a short moment he asked "How did you know?"

"You didn't think I wasn't curious about what you were doing in here all this time, did you?" Donald asked, taking a step to his right so that he might catch a glimpse of what Douglas was protecting.

"You have your lab and I have mine," Douglas said stiffly, stepping to his left.

"But I don't lock you out of mine," Donald argued distractedly, walking up to Douglas. If he had seen what he had thought he had briefly just seen….

"Well, you've seen it now, so if you would just leave now…" Douglas said nervously, trying to steer his brother back to the door.

Donald only forced Douglas back, walking right up to the fruit of Douglas' long and hard work. His face became as an expressionless stone mask as he studied what was before him.

Three glass cylinders stood in a line next to each other, each emitting a soft blue glow. Within each was a sleeping child, the oldest merely a toddler.

"Douglas, what have you done?" Donald breathed.

During the tense silence, Douglas had been clasping his hands together, biting his lower lip. His heart was thudding in his chest, filling his mind with the overwhelming rhythm. His worst fear was coming true.

Donald's question shook the younger inventor out of his paralysis, and Douglas cleared his throat, saying scratchily "They're just in a chemical-induced sleep, it won't hurt them at all."

Donald spun on his heel, striding up to his brother. His expression was of barely-contained anger. "Where did they come from?" he hissed, grabbing Douglas' shirt collar.

"They're mine," Douglas answered weakly.

"Liar! You're not married! Unless…."

"No, not that," Douglas said hastily. "I just used some of the stem-cells in my spinal fluid and combined my DNA with DNA from an anonymous donor. They have been growing at an accelerated rate in their all-purpose, contained, personal habitats as I have been intricately integrating an advanced technological system with their nervous systems for the last two months." He hadn't meant to say that much, but the circumstances of the situation were not helping him to think clearly. And so everything had just come spilling out.

Donald blinked. "Why? Why would you even do this?"

Douglas scratched the back of his neck, saying "Haven't you ever wanted to be able to do incredible things? Well, now these kids can. They can be raised to accomplish any mission, to fulfill every agenda."

Donald gave him a hard look.

"Don't you think it's… cool?"

"It's… it's…" Donald caught his breath. "It's… _brilliant._ Absolutely ingenious."

Douglas choked, coughing a couple of times before asking " _What?_ You really think so?"

"Yes – you finally did something useful!" Donald said, patting his brother's shoulder as he looked back at the kids. If his brother had _kidnapped_ the children, well, he had been prepared to be furious. But these _bionic_ children were authentic, and they were _beautiful._ Donald could already envision all of their applications.

Despite the rude compliment, Douglas couldn't help the grin that encompassed his features. "You really like them?"

Donald smiled. "I do. Good work, Douglas."

* * *

 **AN: Hey, what did you all think? Interesting, huh? A story about this would be cool, but I kinda don't want/don't have time to write a story for this idea, and it would be sad if this idea was never explored. So I am trying out another challenge for you all, and this time it is open ended. This one-shot could possibly be your origin story/prequel for your epic adventure, or maybe not. Whatever the case, I would love to read some stories about this plotline, so if any of you are interested, feel free to write one (or more, depending on how inspired you are). Hopefully** _ **someone**_ **(maybe you?) will participate this time :P**

 **Oh, and a little shoutout would be nice if you do participate - it's not like I can require it and I certainly wouldn't hate you if you didn't, but if you wanted to make someone do a happy dance and be infected with an obnoxious and idiotic grin for at least half a day, that's how you would do it ;D**

 **Also, Spike story status: even though I'm struggling to find any time to write, I'm fast approaching the part in the story I have been waiting to write, and I know it will turn out great - I can feel it! Unfortunately I am in no position to make any guesses as to how long it will take me to finish the story, but I solemnly promise to finish this story with flying colors. You can hold me to my word. Thank you, everyone, for being as patient as you have been. I'm really sorry that I'm so slow :O There is a poll on my profile that you should check out if you want to have some input ;)**

 **Anywho, thank you everyone for the support you've shown for my stories! Love y'all.**

 **Well, that's all for now. Asori out.**


End file.
